Realize
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla durante la tercera temporada, luego de que Rick y Kate salvaran a la ciudad de New York de la amenaza de una bomba... espero que les guste! Último Capitulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Para ubicarlos un poco, esta historia sucede durante la tercera temporada, casi al final, luego de la bomba que desactivó Rick tirando de los cables... y por supuesto, luego de la cámara frigorífica... Rick desaparece, Kate piensa que está enfermo, asustado o muy cansado... sin embargo no es así...**

**Realize**

Kate se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Martha Rodgers, sobre todo porque la conocía y sabía que la "Gran Dama" no solía meterse en asuntos que no eran suyos.

Esto es lo que sabía Kate: Castle la había llamado la mañana siguiente, luego de ese día tremendo en que, en cuestión de horas, casi habían muerto en esa cámara frigorífica y luego habían salvado New York de una bomba nuclear, le había dicho que no se sentía bien y no había aparecido en una semana.

Ella tampoco lo había llamado, solo le había escrito un par de textos y él apenas le había contestado que estaba mejorando.

Kate había pensado que quizás Castle había reevaluado la posibilidad, luego de tanta locura, de continuar siguiéndola y que tarde o temprano hablaría con ella para blanquear la situación, ella consideraba merecerlo… o que quizás él se hubiera visto enrollado en: a) una intensa relación amorosa, cosa que le daba asco; b) una nueva historia que tranquilamente podría llamarse "Frozen Heat", inspirado en lo que habían vivido esos días…

Martha la notó dubitativa.

-Martha…- dijo y no ocultó su sorpresa- pasa…- se hizo a un lado y la mujer entró en su casa y miró hacia todos lados con curiosidad- ¿ocurrió algo?

-Bueno… sabes que no es usual que venga a verte…

-De hecho…- Kate sonrió con nerviosismo- nunca habías venido… pero me alegra… si es una visita social, claro…

-En realidad… no es una visita social… vengo como madre…

-¿Le pasó algo a Castle?- preguntó Kate con preocupación.

-¿Sabes algo de él?

-¿No está en casa? Quiero decir… me dijo que no se sentía bien… supuse que estaba con ustedes…- dijo Kate.

-Kate… ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?

-Honestamente, no tengo idea…- dijo Kate con sinceridad.

-Richard… está muy raro… lo que sucedió con la bomba lo movilizó mucho…

-Sí… es normal…

-A ver si nos entendemos, Kate… yo no suelo meter la nariz donde no me corresponde, pero se trata de mi hijo y creo que tengo derecho…- dijo Martha con suavidad, pero Kate la sintió un poco molesta.

-Pretendo entenderte Martha… por favor, siéntate…- le pidió y la acompañó a sentarse en el sofá y tomó asiento a su lado.

-Hace un tiempo… cuando asesinaron al oficial que investigaba el caso de tu madre… yo le hice un planteo a Rick… le dije que no era necesario que te siguiera porque seguramente en todo este tiempo había recolectado suficiente material para lo que quisiera escribir… y que no quería que estuviese en peligro.

-Bueno… sí… me he dado cuenta de eso…- asumió Kate.

-Él me dijo que ya no se trataba de los libros…- dijo Martha y vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Kate.

-Martha…- intentó Kate pero la mujer alzó la mano y le impidió seguir hablando.

-El día de la bomba… aún no sintiéndose bien por lo que había sucedido en la cámara frigorífica, igual se fue atrás de ti… para ayudarte…

-Así es… el agente Fallon le pidió que se hiciera a un lado y no quiso…

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hizo?

-Es que… el parece que hasta el último minuto, aún conserva las esperanzas de que todo pueda solucionarse… y esta vez salió bien…

-Nos envió a Alexis y a mí fuera de la ciudad, Kate… para salvarnos… y sin embargo, se quedó aquí… ¿para salvar la ciudad?

-De hecho, eso fue lo que hizo…

-Querida… te has convertido en experta en el arte de la negación…- dijo Martha y sacudió la cabeza.

-Martha…

-Él se quedó aquí, porque, sucediera lo que sucediera, él quería estar contigo… él quería salvarlos… o morir a tu lado… ¿y sabes qué significa eso?

Kate no supo en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero sintió lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, y se sintió incapaz de controlarlas.

-¿Quieres escucharlo, Kate?

-Por favor, Martha… tú sabes que…

-Que estás en otra relación… ¿lo estás? Si ese hombre, Josh supiera las cosas que te unen a Rick, no sé si se atrevería a pararse en medio de ustedes… yo creo que no eres sincera con él…

-Josh es una buena persona…

-Sin embargo lo estás engañando…

-Yo no lo engaño…

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué sientes por Rick?

-Es… una persona increíble… el mejor amigo que he tenido… hemos pasado un montón de cosas juntos… me ha salvado la vida un montón de veces y yo también lo he hecho con él…

-Aún no me dices lo que sientes…

-¿Cómo que no?

-Lo pondré de otra forma… ¿qué pasaría si no lo volvieras a ver?

-Supongo que tendría que superarlo…- dijo Kate.

-Pues comienza… Rick se fue a los Hamptons… y no volverá… quiere establecerse ahí…

-Pero… ¿acaso no vendrá a decírmelo?

-No creo que tenga fuerzas para enfrentarte…

-¿Por qué?

-Mira, Kate…- dijo Martha y le tomó la mano- yo debo estar al tanto de la mitad de las cosas que ocurren entre ustedes… y el día que tengas hijos me entenderás… y créeme… no estaría hablando contigo si no supiera que de tu lado también hay sentimientos…

-Martha… yo…

-No hace falta…- dijo y palmeó sus manos reunidas- los tiempos se acortan… la vida es una sola… y uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar mañana…- buscó en su cartera y sacó una tarjeta- aquí está la dirección de nuestra casa en los Hamptons… si te apuras, llegarás antes de que anochezca…- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Kate apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró. Ella quizás había supuesto que Castle no estaba demasiado bien… y podía jurar que la última vez que se habían visto, él iba a decirle algo, pero vio venir a Josh y eso lo detuvo…

Josh… un buen tipo… un poco utópico… demasiado perfecto para ella… y Castle… el que la había abrazado hasta congelarse con ella en la cámara… el que la había tomado de la mano, para morir a su lado cuando pensaron que no había otra salida…

Kate miró el reloj… Josh, como de costumbre estaba de viaje… no podría hablar con él hasta dentro de una semana, cuando volviera… pero Castle no podía esperar tanto… se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a su habitación. Martha tenía razón, si quería llegar antes del anochecer a los Hamptons, tendría que apurarse…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Buen intento o total fracaso? Espero opiniones!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rick caminó por la costa descalzo, como le gustaba, para poder sentir la arena deslizarse por entre sus dedos… ese lugar era la paz para él… es cierto que había tenido un montón de correrías ahí, pero ese lugar le recordaba su familia, los pocos momentos de paz que había tenido… y en ese momento, lo que Rick más necesitaba era paz…

Mientras caminaba, con su buzo de hilo color claro y sus pantalones blancos que llevaba remangados para no mojarse, divisó el sol en el horizonte… una brisa acarició su cara y recordó a Kate… se imaginó su cabello, moviéndose suavemente y ella sonriendo feliz… había sido mejor no verla más… sacársela de la cabeza de la forma más cruda… más violenta… sin despedidas… porque Rick estaba seguro de que no soportaría una despedida de Kate…

Aquella última vez, antes de que Josh llegara, Rick había estado a punto de dar un paso… a punto de proponerle un festejo, algo privado entre ambos, sin otra gente con quien compartir y donde él pudiera sincerarse con ella y rogarle que lo tuviese en cuenta… Rick sintió que el corazón se le achicaba de dolor cuando recordó la expresión vivaz en los ojos de Kate, en el momento en que él le dijo que había estado pensando… y luego la desilusión cuando él le dijo que estaba cansado y se iría…

Con Kate las cosas eran imposibles, caso cerrado… si ella no había podido reaccionar cuando él se acurrucó con ella para mantenerla con vida en la cámara, y no había podido entender que él hubiera deseado morir a su lado en lugar de salvarse y verla morir a ella, entonces, no había posibilidad entre ellos… no era que a Kate no le ocurriesen cosas con él, Rick estaba seguro de eso… el problema era que ella no sentía con la misma intensidad que él, y eso no cambiaría…

Rick suspiró y cuando miró hacia adelante, juró que había visto a una mujer igual a ella. Sonrió sin proponérselo, era difícil olvidarla, solo esperaba que no le tomase toda la vida… Pensó en sentarse un rato, para contemplar el ocaso y se dio cuenta de que la mujer que venía se parecía demasiado a Kate…

Se sentó y procuró olvidarse, no podía estar tan loco… o quizás sí…

Se concentró en el ocaso y su belleza, ojalá pudiera compartirlo con alguien… pensó en que eso sí le traería felicidad…

Sintió que alguien se acercaba, se tensó un poco y luego alguien se sentó a su lado…

Rick giró la cabeza con cuidado…

-Una vista inmejorable…- dijo Kate y él volvió la cabeza y no la miró, pero su corazón dio un salto y se llenó de emoción.

-La mejor… para compartir con alguien realmente importante…

-Sí… - dijo ella e inspiró hondo, la suave brisa jugando con su cabello, el sol iluminando sus facciones.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo y por primera vez la miró, sus ojos profundos en los de ella, queriendo saber más de lo que ella tal vez quisiera decirle.

-Oí que mi compañero se retiraba… quise venir a escucharlo de sus labios… mirándome a los ojos…

-Los rumores corren demasiado rápido en la ciudad… por eso vine aquí…- dijo y sonrió, dibujando formas con sus dedos sobre la arena.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó ella, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Sí… - dijo él y notó que los músculos de su cara se tensaban.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Mucha presión en el trabajo… en menos de 24 horas casi muero congelado y tuve que desactivar una bomba nuclear…

-Dímelo a mí…- dijo ella y sonrió- pensé que eso te gustaba… me refiero a la adrenalina, el jugar contra reloj para resolver un misterio…- agregó.

-Me gusta… pero es demasiado arriesgado… sobre todo si la paga es insuficiente…

-No pensé que estuvieses interesado en el dinero…

-No es dinero… es… es la emoción que genera en mí el sentirme útil…

-Eso lo has hecho bien…

-Sí… supongo que sí…

-Sigue sin quedarme claro por qué tomaste esta decisión…

Rick se tomó un momento para reflexionar. Kate lo esperó, el sol ya se veía por la mitad, pero ellos no se habían movido.

-Quizás me cansé de hacer el trabajo y que otros se lleven el crédito…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Lo dices por mí? ¿Crees que no reconozco lo útil que eres?

Rick sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-No hablo de utilidad, sino de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por alguien… alguien a quien… - dijo y se detuvo.

-Ah…- dijo ella y asintió, comprendiendo.

-Me cansé de esperar, Kate… me di cuenta de que cuando quisiera acordar, todo el mundo tendría una vida y yo estaría esperando para vivir la mía…

-Lo siento…- dijo y puso una mano sobre la de él.

Rick se tensó un poco, estaba dolido como para permitirle ese acercamiento, pero la realidad era que ella, rara vez era demostrativa con él, y no podía darse el lujo de rechazarla.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes de irte?- le preguntó.

-No quería que intentaras convencerme…- dijo con honestidad y ella apretó un poco su mano.

-Rick…

-Si has venido para eso…- se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y si te dijera que vine porque no quiero tenerte lejos?

-Diría que es un poco tarde para eso…

-No sabía que había plazos… nunca me lo dijiste…

-¿Alguna vez te importó?- dijo y la miró- no… por supuesto, nunca lo tuviste en cuenta…

-Lo tuve en cuenta una vez… y dejé a Demming por eso… pero tú estabas ocupado, aquí mismo con tu ex mujer…

-Tú tampoco me dijiste nada sobre eso…

-¿Te das cuenta? A veces si uno no dice las cosas, no siempre todo es tan claro…

-Otra vez, Kate… ¿para qué viniste?

-Vine a decirte que te necesito a mi lado… y que si aún no estás convencido para volver, hablemos todo lo necesario… no quiero que nos quedemos con nada por decir… y si aún te quedan ganas de quedarte aquí, entonces tendré que tomar una decisión…

-¿Me arrestarás?- no pudo evitar decir.

-No… pero quizás pida trabajo en la policía de los Hamptons…- sonrió ella y él sintió que su cuerpo temblaba.

Ya era de noche, aunque ellos no lo habían notado. No había nadie en la playa y las pocas bombillas de alumbrado público apenas iluminaban el lugar.

-Vamos adentro, entonces… no quiero que digas que no te traté como corresponde…- dijo y se levantó, y extendió su mano para ayudarla.

Caminaron hacia una escalera de madera que los llevó hacia un enorme jardín. Kate volvió a inspirar hondo mientras lo seguía, realmente no lo culpaba por escaparse a este lugar, era un paraíso…

Cuando entraron, Rick encendió las luces y corrió la cortina, la luna se había instalado sobre el mar e iluminaba tenuemente el escenario.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Tu madre…- dijo y suspiró.

-Lo imaginaba…

-Rick…- dijo ella y se acercó a él, sabía que no habían hablado lo necesario aún, pero necesitaba abrazarlo.

-¿Sí?- dijo él, totalmente ajeno a lo que le ocurría a ella.

-Por favor no me dejes…- le dijo mientras se arrojaba en sus brazos.

* * *

**Bueno... aquí estamos, ya reunidos... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por todas las reviews en las historias que voy actualizando, es largo de contar, pero estuve con una conexión complicada estos días, por eso no pude contestar como lo hago habitualmente! Trataré de volver a la normalidad! **

**Capítulo 3**

Rick aprovechó para abrazarla. Se sentía increíble la sensación de tenerla tan cerca. Lo hacía creer al menos durante algunos segundos que ella era suya… y Kate no podía soltarlo, la sensación era la que siempre había querido sentir y hasta hacía unas horas, pensaba que nunca sentiría…

-Kate…- dijo él y la separó un poco de su pecho- me gustaría prometerte que no te dejaré, que volveré contigo, pero no puedo…

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestó?

-Mírame a los ojos, Kate… - dijo Rick y ella obedeció- ¿de verdad crees que yo podría seguir alegremente a tu lado mientras tú eres feliz con Josh?

-Rick… lo de Josh…

-Dijiste que para ti, el que él se haya quedado significa una oportunidad… pues entonces, te deseo que seas feliz… pero no puedo quedarme a verlo… lo siento… lo único que te pido, para estar seguro, es que me digas que lo amas… así me quedaré tranquilo… te lo juro…

-No voy a decirte eso…

-Sí, Kate, realmente lo necesito… si alguna vez me tuviste algo de aprecio, por favor, dilo de una vez…

-No, Rick…

-Repite conmigo… Rick… volveré a New York esta noche y seré feliz con Josh… porque amo a Josh y él es el hombre de mi vida, el que elijo para estar a mi lado…

-No, Rick…- dijo ella y él vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad…

-No lo es… y tú lo sabes…

-No, yo no sé nada… yo pensé que sabía… pensé que había algo importante entre nosotros… y te sentí demasiado cerca cuando fingimos ese beso, que no fue fingido… o quizás sí, para ti…

Kate se separó un poco y lo miró, con los brazos cruzados. Él se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud y se detuvo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Avísame cuando termines…- dijo molesta.

-¿No dijiste que querías que habláramos de todo lo que sentíamos?

-Por supuesto, adelante…

-El otro día me dijiste… "yo necesito un hombre que me cuide y a quien yo pueda cuidar y que caminemos juntos por la vida"

-Es cierto… lo dije…

-Bien, ya lo tienes…

-Pero se va de mi lado…

Rick sacudió la cabeza.

-No me digas que esto es un manotazo de ahogado, Kate… yo no soy ese hombre… como te dije… llegué a pensar que lo era… me pareció que había visto eso en tu mirada cuando ambos pensamos que nos moríamos…

-Y viste bien, Rick…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tengo que estar equivocado, porque aunque sea cierto… tú siempre vuelves con Josh… y ya no puedo seguir esperando… por eso me fui… por eso no me despedí… porque supe que no tendría el valor de irme si tú me pedías que me quedase…

-Yo no te pido que vuelvas solamente… yo quiero que vuelvas conmigo… te quiero a mi lado… de la forma que quieras…

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices… podrías herirme mucho… y no creo que pueda soportarlo…

-Por favor, Rick… no quiero que suframos más…- le rogó ella.

-Eso es imposible… - dijo él.

-No… no… ¿sabes qué vine a decirte?

-Ya me lo has dicho… que quieres que vuelva…

-Vine a decirte que te amo, Rick…

Rick abrió los ojos, como si se hubiese imaginado lo que oyó. Intentó reaccionar, pero no pudo, y ella continuó hablando.

-Vine a decirte que lo siento… que siento haberte hecho sufrir así… que no puedo vivir sin ti… y que lo de Josh… lo de Josh fue una salida cómoda para no lidiar con los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti… porque me muero de miedo, Rick… me da pánico que seas tú… y que desperdicie la oportunidad… la única vez que decidí actuar en consecuencia de lo que sentía, me salió muy mal… y todavía no me recupero de eso…

-Lo siento… lo siento, Kate…- dijo y quiso abrazarla, pero se quedó congelado.

-¿Crees que ya hemos dicho todo lo que necesitábamos?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo sé…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Oh, Rick… ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que te amo, que estoy enamorada de ti, que quiero estar contigo?- le dijo.

-¿Muchas?

-Lo haré… prometido…- dijo y alzó la mano solemnemente.

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo ella.

-Empieza…- dijo él con la ceja levantada.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora mismo…

-Me harás pagar todo lo que te hice sufrir, ¿verdad?- dijo y se alzó de hombros.

Rick sonrió con ternura y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te amo… - dijo Kate y Rick le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que lo repitiese- te amo…

-Una más…

-Te amo, Rick…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Bien…- dijo él.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó ella.

-No… aún no… adelante…

-Esto es ridículo…- dijo ella y giró en redondo pero no pudo avanzar porque él la tomó del brazo y cuando alcanzó a girar, su boca colapsó con la de Rick casi con violencia.

Kate deslizó sus manos por debajo del buzo de hilo de él y acarició su espalda mientras él se adueñaba de su boca. Y luego Rick le quitó la camisa a ella y acarició su pecho por sobre la ropa interior.

Rick la empujó un poco y cayeron en el sillón. Sus bocas nunca rompieron el contacto. Kate no tardó en sentir su deseo justo sobre su abdomen. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, pero ninguno de los dos quería detenerse.

Rick deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Kate mientras ella separaba sus piernas para darle un poco más de espacio y que ambos estuviesen más cómodos.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante con esto?- dijo él en un rapto de madurez.

-Sí…- dijo ella y levantó la cabeza para atrapar sus labios.

Durante mucho tiempo se perdieron uno en el cuerpo del otro, descubriéndose, saboreando esa sensación de felicidad mezclada con pasión… emoción y no supieron nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

El juego previo pareció durar siglos, pero ellos necesitaban tomarse su tiempo. Hicieron el amor intensamente, sin reservas, ella dejándose llevar por la pasión, él por su deseo por ella.

En algún momento se trasladaron a la habitación y terminaron jadeando, transpirados, besándose lánguidamente luego del clímax. Sonriendo, satisfechos…

Durante la noche, Rick se despertó varias veces y la apretó contra su cuerpo, tratando de hacerse a la idea de lo que pasaba… de que todo era real…

Y cuando Kate se despertó, lo miró y sonrió dulcemente, siempre había fantaseado con despertarse en sus brazos y que él la mirara con esos adorables ojos azules y le diera los buenos días… y ese día, ese día ocurriría… y ese día sería el primero de muchos otros…

Y había vuelto a dormirse, y se habían despertado ambos luego, entre besos y caricias y habían vuelto a hacer el amor hasta quedar extenuados…

Kate sonrió cuando lo vio desaparecer para buscarles algo de desayunar, ninguno había cenado la noche anterior por cuestiones obvias y ahora estaban muertos de hambre…

Kate se imaginó toda una vida al lado de Rick y no se asustó como creía… pero de pronto, la realidad la golpeó cuando recordó a Josh…

Más allá de que el médico era una buena persona, ella no se estaba portando bien con él y aunque Kate no era de esas que jugaban a dos puntas, sabía que le hubiese gustado más hablar con él antes de encontrarse con Rick… pero de ninguna manera esperaría una semana…

Josh la llamaba todas las noches, y la había llamado, pero ella no lo había atendido porque estaba con Rick… el tema es que alguna vez tendría que hablar con él… y no quería que las cosas terminaran mal… no hacía falta…

Kate se incorporó y observó su celular. Tres llamadas perdidas de él… suspiró y sacudió la cabeza…

-¿Malas noticias?- preguntó Rick que entraba con dos tazas de café, un plato con tostadas y una sonrisa amplia.

-No… es solo…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad- no he hablado con Josh aún, Rick… no quise perder más tiempo…

-Ah…- dijo Rick que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Es que… preferí esperar que volviera para que pudiésemos hablar tranquilos… tú sabes…

-¿Y hablarás con él para qué?

-¿Cómo para qué?- dijo Kate sin comprender.

-Eso te pregunto…

-Rick… hasta ayer… Josh era mi pareja… supongo que no puedo bloquear sus llamadas, y desaparecer sin darle explicaciones…

-¿Terminarás con él?- Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Tú no quieres que termine con él?

-Supongo que yo no tengo derecho a nada…

-Castle… ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó ella.

-Yo te amo, Kate… sin condiciones…

-Pues deberías ponerlas, Rick… yo también lo haré…

-Quieres decir que somos… ¿novios?

-¿Tú no quieres?

-Bueno, sí…

-Dime qué quieres, Rick… honestamente, pensé que habíamos hablado claro anoche… pensé que todo lo que había ocurrido luego había sido porque realmente nos habíamos decidido…

-¿Tú quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Rick con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero estar contigo… no importa el nombre…- dijo ella.

-Bien… entonces… habla con Josh…

-Hablaré con él…

-Lo más pronto posible…

-Está de viaje, Rick… no voy a dejarlo por mensaje de texto… no puedo ser tan cruel…

-Yo dejé a Gina por teléfono…

-Lo recuerdo…- dijo Kate pensativa- pero yo no puedo… no me parece justo…

-Quizás porque quieres la despedida…- dijo Rick celoso.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-No, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, lo siento…

-Ni aun sabiendo que yo te amo a ti…- intentó ella.

Rick sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Desayunemos… me muero de hambre…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

* * *

**Que si, que no... estos dos siempre dando vueltas... Gracias por leer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se estiró y jadeó acomodándose en la posición que sostenía, sentada delante de Rick en una reposera de madera, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. La vista del mar a lo lejos era impagable, y tenerlo así, abrazándola, también…

Rick besó con dulzura su mejilla y ella sonrió.

-Aún te resulta raro todo esto, ¿verdad?- le dijo él, sus fuertes brazos atrapándola para sentirla, si fuese posible, un poco más cerca.

-No sé si raro es la palabra…- dijo ella arrugando la nariz- placentero, sí… irreal… quiero decir… no voy a negar que tenía fantasías románticas contigo…

-¡Detective!- dijo él y mordió suavemente su cuello y la hizo jadear.

-Castle, soy mujer…- dijo ella con algo de timidez- las mujeres siempre fantaseamos romance… sobre todo cuando amamos a alguien y no estamos con esa persona…

-Y dime… ¿qué era lo que te imaginabas?

-Cosas…- dijo y se sonrojó- cosas románticas… no voy a hablar de esto…

-¿Por qué no? Yo puedo compartir las mías… - dijo y alzó ambas cejas cuando ella lo miró de costado.

-Tú también tenías fantasías…

-Pero las mías no eran solo románticas…

-Ah… sí… me imagino… fantasías de esas…

-Te puedo asegurar que lo pasábamos muy bien…- dijo él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Lo dices como si en la realidad no lo pasáramos bien…

-Supongo que hay que experimentar un poco más…- dijo y corrió suavemente su cabello, besándola lánguidamente en el hombro hasta que la sintió estremecerse.

Rick deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y la acarició en el abdomen, por debajo de la tela de su camisa.

-Rick…- jadeó Kate y él sonrió.

-¿Sí?- le dijo en el oído, mientras deslizaba su lengua por la oreja.

-Estamos… no estamos adentro… podría venir cualquiera…- dijo Kate con los ojos cerrados, las caricias de Rick la estimulaban tanto que casi no podía pensar.

-Está bien…- dijo él y la soltó, Kate suspiró y lo miró con algo de molestia.

-¿Te enojaste?- le preguntó.

-No… para nada…- dijo él y se movió, haciendo que ella se levantase- ¿quieres ver la piscina?- sugirió.

Rick la tomó de la mano y la condujo a un lado de la casa, a donde se encontraba la piscina.

-Es maravillosa…- dijo Kate sorprendida.

-Sabía que te gustaría…- dijo él sonriendo.

-Lástima que no podamos disfrutarla… está un poco fresco en esta época…

-Kate… es climatizada…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- y el agua debe estar en su punto justo…

-Igual… yo no tengo traje de baño…- insistió ella.

-Tampoco lo necesitas… estamos solos… iré a buscar una toalla y una bata… puedes quitarte la ropa y meterte…

-No lo sé…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, pensativa.

-Puedes dejarte la ropa interior si te sientes más cómoda… igual, no vendrá nadie… esta es una propiedad privada…

Rick entró a la casa un momento y cuando volvió a salir la vio sumergida, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados. Sus ojos la acariciaron un momento, se había dejado la ropa interior.

Cuando lo sintió entrar en la pileta, Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Te pusiste el traje de baño…- dijo ella.

-Sí…- dijo él.

-Eso no es justo…

-Bueno… lo hubieses pensado antes de venir…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-Como si hubiese pensado en empacar un traje de baño y ropa para dormir… lo único que me importaba era hablar contigo…

-Es cierto…- dijo él pensativo y se sumergió en el agua. Kate lo miró sin comprender y cuando lo vio emerger, él tiró su traje de baño afuera y sonrió- ¿ahora sí?

-Ahora sí…- dijo ella y sonrió, sus ojos escaneando lo poco que se traslucía debajo del agua.

-¿Acaso se te perdió algo, detective?

-Quizás, señor Castle…- dijo ella y lo empujó hasta el borde, apretando su cuerpo al de él.

-¿Acaso no puedes mantenerte lejos de mí?- le dijo él juguetón y ella deslizó la mano hacia abajo, acariciándolo y lo vio cerrar los ojos.

-No creo que te moleste…- dijo ella y sonrió provocativamente.

Rick inspiró hondo y la hizo girar, intercambiando posiciones y Kate suspiró cuando se sintió atrapada entre él y el borde.

-Estaba pensando…- dijo mientras deslizaba la ropa interior de ella hacia abajo para quitarla y desabrochaba la parte de arriba con habilidad.

-¿Mmm?- dijo ella, otra vez entregada a sus caricias.

¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor bajo el agua?- le dijo y la miró expectante.

-Si…- dijo ella y él la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Josh? ¿Tom? ¿Will?- indagó él.

-Solo en mis fantasías…

-Entonces tenías de esas fantasías…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Yo no dije que no las tuviera…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-¿Con quién?

-No voy a contestar eso…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es privado…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Está bien…- dijo y comenzó a besar su cuello- ¿pero fue bueno?

-Sí… bastante…- dijo ella que adoraba ver el gesto de celos en su cara.

-No te preocupes, esto será mejor…- dijo y la hizo acomodar ambas piernas, alrededor de su cintura.

Rick continuó besándola y estimulándola hasta que por fin la tomó por completo y la escuchó suspirar.

-Mmm… Castle…- dijo ella con deseo.

-No me digas así, Kate… será difícil escuchar decir mi apellido sin recordar esto… y créeme, no te tendré a mi lado todas las veces para revivirlo…

-Igual no podrás olvidárlo…- dijo y rio entre besos.

-Es cierto…- admitió él.

Rick la sostuvo un momento y luego Kate se sintió liviana. Se habían alejado del borde. Kate interrumpió el beso y lo miró a los ojos. Rick sonrió y perdió sus ojos azules en los de ella.

-Te amo, Rick…- dijo ella y él se inclinó hacia un costado y se movieron hasta que llegó a los escalones de la pileta. La hizo sentar y Kate quedó recostada, mirándolo a los ojos mientras él se movía intensamente sobre ella.

El clímax no tardó en llegar. Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sofocando un gemido, por alguna razón se sentía algo expuesta, al aire libre, aunque él le hubiese asegurado que no había nadie cerca.

Una vez que se recuperó y también recuperó su aliento, intercambió posiciones con él, que la miró extasiado cuando volvió a tomarlo por completo y comenzó a moverse, marcando su propio ritmo.

Rick la sostuvo de la cintura y sumergió su cara en el pecho de ella, besándola con ansiedad mientras su propio clímax lo alcanzaba.

Kate sonrió una vez que él se recuperó y la miró shockeado.

-Pensé que te sorprenderías…- dijo él- pero veo que el sorprendido soy yo… no importa donde estemos, Kate… no puedo quitarte las manos de encima…

-Bueno… yo no estoy en contra de eso…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja seductora.

-¿Qué te parece una ducha tibia para quitarnos todo el cloro?

-¿Sólo una ducha?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-Eso no puedo asegurártelo…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

**Los juegos siguen... no creo que este fic tenga muchos capítulos más... es solo otra de mis locas ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, las cosas se complican un poco, pero no se preocupen, al final se arreglarán...**

**Capítulo 5**

Dos días más tarde, luego de pasar los momentos más apasionados de sus vidas, Rick y Kate volvieron a New York.

La única que estaba al tanto de lo que realmente ocurría era Martha, por supuesto, y Rick se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba satisfecha por lo que había ayudado a desencadenar entre ellos.

Pero la realidad golpeó de lleno cuando, durante el primer día de trabajo juntos, Josh se presentó en la comisaría para sorprenderla, habiendo adelantado su vuelta…

Kate se sintió muy incómoda cada vez que el médico hacía un intento de abrazarla o besarla. Sobre todo porque Rick no les perdía pisada y cada mirada para con ella era de reproche. Rick no solamente estaba celoso, tenía miedo de perderla…

Por fin consiguió que él la esperara en su casa para hablar, y eso, lejos de dejar satisfecho a Rick, lo había puesto peor…

-Escucha…- le dijo en el auto, mientras lo llevaba a su casa- yo te dije que tendría que hablar con Josh… este es un tema delicado, yo estoy segura de lo que siento por ti… pero también sé lo que él siente por mi y quiero ser cuidadosa, él es una buena persona y odio tener que lastimarlo…

-Kate… casi no puedo soportar la idea de que él te abrace, te bese y te hable al oído… mucho menos que compartas intimidad con él, que cenen juntos…

-Rick… esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano… por favor, tenme un poco de confianza…- le dijo tomando su cara entre las manos.

-Te juro que quiero hacerlo… pero me resulta muy difícil…

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco…- dijo ella y sonrió- si puedo llamarte hoy, lo haré…- le prometió y luego de besarlo y que él se bajara del auto, lo saludó con la mano.

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa, notó que estaba iluminada por velas. Josh había cocinado para ella y la esperaba con su bata puesta luego de haberse duchado.

Kate se mordió el labio cuando reparó en que todo eso, que antes hubiese sido presagio de una noche interesante, esta vez no le movía un pelo…

Trató de sonreír cuando él se acercó a ella y él notó su incomodidad.

-¿Tuviste un mal día?- le preguntó.

-Algo así…- dijo ella en voz baja, cargada de culpa.

-Puedo ayudarte a que te relajes…- le dijo y la tomó de los hombros, ayudándola antes a liberarse de su chaqueta.

-Josh… me gustaría que hablemos…

-A mí también…- dijo él y sonrió misterioso.

-¿Puedo empezar yo?- ella estaba ansiosa.

-Lo siento, pero me gustaría empezar a mí…- dijo él y besó su frente con ternura.

-Bien…- suspiró Kate- dime…

-Quería decirte que volví… volví para quedarme y por ti…- dijo Josh y la miró con los ojos húmedos.

-Josh…

-No, no… espera… yo sé que tú eres una mujer particular, yo nunca he querido ahondar en nuestra relación porque tenía miedo… pero me di cuenta estando lejos que lo único que quiero es estar aquí contigo…

-Josh…

-Así que… como pensé mucho en ti… se me ocurrió comprarte esto…- dijo y sacó un estuche de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

-No…- jadeó Kate, de pronto todo se había salido de control.

-Por favor, Kate…- Josh se había desilusionado algo.

Kate abrió el estuche y tragó saliva con dificultad. El anillo era hermoso y seguramente Josh lo había elegido con todo su amor. Kate se sintió culpable. Quiso encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero no supo que decir.

Josh sonrió triunfante y cuando Kate lo miró a los ojos, le habló.

-No tienes que contestarme ahora… mejor cenemos, cuéntame lo que has estado haciendo mientras yo no estaba y cuando te sientas en condiciones de darme una respuesta, hablaremos…

-Si…- Kate sintió que la voz no le salía.

Cenaron y ella intentó hablar de cómo se había sentido, los casos en los que había trabajado y obviamente, no hizo referencia a lo que ocurría con Rick, por alguna razón, sentía lástima de él y no se atrevía a ser franca…

Cuando terminaron de comer, se sentaron en el sillón y ella, que estaba cansada, sintió que se quedaba dormida.

Josh intentó en vano despertarla con caricias, pero ella, que al principio sí estaba con sueño, se escudó en su cansancio y fingió dormirse profundamente para no tener relaciones con él.

* * *

Al otro día se despertó abrazada a él y se sintió más culpable. Ahora no solo por Josh sino por Rick. Pero no había podido hablar con él, no le había parecido el mejor momento y ella, que usualmente seguía su instinto, no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora…

Cuando llegó al trabajo esa mañana, lo encontró sentado esperándola. Sus ojos la escanearon con ansiedad, y ella bajó la vista con nerviosismo.

-Buenos días…- dijo solamente.

-Hey…- dijo él y notó su nerviosismo- esperaba tu llamado anoche…

-Lo siento… estaba cansada…

-¿Dormiste con él?

-Bueno… sí… pero solo dormimos…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Kate…- dijo él con dolor.

-Lo siento, Rick… te juro que iba a hablar con él… pero no pude…

-Bien… dime… ¿lo pasaste bien?- le preguntó irónicamente.

-Rick… ya te dije que no pasó nada… es más… me hice la dormida…

-Patético… - dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-No me lo hagas tan difícil, simplemente no pude hablar con él…

-¿Y qué esperarás?

-¿Tú crees que es fácil?

-Yo creo que sí… y estoy empezando a preguntarme si realmente deseas hacerlo…

-Rick…- dijo y lo llevó hacia la sala de descanso, sentía que todo el mundo oía su conversación- cuando llegué a casa me estaba esperando con la cena y me… me regaló un anillo de compromiso…

-¿Te vas a casar con él?

-¿Bromeas? Yo no lo amo, Rick… pero me da lástima… él vino con la idea de casarse y yo casi le tiro con una piedra.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo te prometo que cuando encuentre la oportunidad, hablaré con él.

-¿Lo harás durante la noche de bodas?

-Rick… por favor…

-Está bien, Kate…- dijo y salió de la sala, dejándola inmóvil.

Kate salió tras él, consciente de que no podría seguir hablando del tema, pero cuando llegó a su escritorio, lo vio subir al ascensor.

Sabía que las cosas se pondrían complicadas, si solo Rick confiara un poco más en ella…

* * *

**No me maten, esto se solucionará... pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate intentó por enésima vez comunicarse con Rick pero no pudo. No quería estar mal con él, aunque entendía por qué él estaba molesto.

El día se pasó relativamente rápido y cuando llegó a su casa, afortunadamente, Josh no estaba…

Kate se dio un baño caliente y cuando salió, envuelta en su bata de seda, se sentó en su sillón e intentó llamarlo otra vez.

Al ver que él no contestaba, le envió un mensaje.

_"Por favor, necesito verte"_

_"¿Estás sola? ¿Tengo que entrar por la ventana?"_ fue la respuesta de él y ella suspiró.

_"Te extraño mucho. Por favor"_ le envió ella y él no contestó.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde tocaban el timbre en la casa de ella y Kate corría a abrirle, desesperada por verlo.

-Te extrañé mucho…- le dijo ella cuando, después de cerrar la puerta se aferró a él.

-Yo también… pero estoy muy enojado, Kate…- dijo él intentando controlarse.

-Yo… te entiendo, Rick… pero no he podido hacer mucho… no lo he visto… y francamente, tampoco he tenido deseos de verlo…

-Kate…- dijo y la tomó de la cintura, obligándola a mirarlo- a mi no me alcanza con tenerte de a ratos, cuando él no está… si no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar con él, olvídate de lo nuestro… yo no voy a convertirme en tu amante…

-Yo tampoco quiero eso, Rick… solo te pido un poco de paciencia…

-Eso intentaba tener… hasta que me llamaste…y mírame… aquí estoy…

-Lo siento… siento hacer las cosas tan mal… pero realmente no sé cómo manejarlas, es la verdad…

-Kate… por favor… esto no nos hace bien… yo no tengo nada en contra de Josh… pero él debe saber lo que está pasando… ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas esperar?

-Te prometo que cuando lo vea, hablaré con él…- dijo Kate y estiró los brazos, abrazándolo para acercar sus labios a los de él.

-Kate…- dijo él, comenzando a sentirse motivado por la cercanía de ella.

-Shhh…- dijo ella y deslizó su lengua por los labios de él, provocativamente- no digas más nada… necesito sentirte Rick…

-¿Y si viene él?- preguntó Rick con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas para resistirse.

-No vendrá… - dijo ella y desanudó su bata, dejándola caer para descubrirse totalmente desnuda ante él.

-Dios, Kate… - dijo él observándola.

-¿Qué pasa Rick? ¿No quieres?

-Si… sí quiero… por supuesto…- dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Te espero en la habitación, entonces…- dijo ella y le sonrió provocándolo.

Rick la siguió mientras se quitaba la ropa en el camino. No había forma de rechazarla. Y no solamente porque la deseara, sino porque él sabía que no podía hacerlo. Kate era demasiado importante en su vida y Rick sabía que no podía darse el lujo de hacerse el tonto y no aprovechar las oportunidades que tenía de sentirla parte suya…

Ella se recostó en su cama y lo observó mientras él se quitaba la ropa. Se reunieron intensamente una vez que él terminó.

Kate se encargó de explorar con sus manos y labios todo el cuerpo de Rick, que apenas podía moverse, solo se limitaba a sentir sus caricias.

Una vez que ella tuvo suficiente de caricias, se colocó sobre él y lo tomó por completo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te amo…- le dijo y cerró los ojos, mientras se ajustaba a él lenta y agonizantemente.

-Yo también Kate…- dijo él mientras sus manos la acariciaban intensamente.

Hicieron el amor tomándose su tiempo. Ambos lo necesitaban para reafirmarse y para tener un poco más de paciencia en la espera.

* * *

Un buen rato más tarde, cuando se acomodaban bajo las mantas, su deseo saciado y ahora, todo caricias, Rick la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió.

-Por favor, Kate… en otro momento yo me hubiese conformado con ser tu amante… pero ahora no… sobre todo sabiendo lo que ambos sentimos…

-Rick… yo te prometo…

-No… no, por favor… no me prometas nada… solo hazlo… yo no quiero esconder más lo que siento por ti…- dijo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, como si con eso pudiera sellar un pacto.

-Rick… ¿te quedarás conmigo esta noche?- le preguntó ella luego de un rato de silencio.

-Me encantaría… pero si Josh vuelve…

-Si Josh vuelve, aunque no creo que lo haga… yo… yo me haré cargo de las consecuencias…

-No tienes que demostrarme nada, Kate… yo me muero por quedarme… pero has tenido cuidado de no lastimarlo hasta ahora y te arriesgarás a que nos encuentre durmiendo juntos…

-Tienes razón… es que a mí tampoco me resulta fácil todo esto…

-Lo sé, amor… solo soportemos un poco más…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y luego de besar sus labios, lo observó moverse por la habitación buscando su ropa.

* * *

Una vez que él estuvo listo, se acercó otra vez y ella lo abrazó.

-Si no me voy ahora, volveré a quitarme la ropa y no creo que eso sea conveniente…

-Tienes razón…- dijo ella entre risas.

Rick la besó una última vez y luego se fue. Kate se recostó sobre la almohada y suspiró. Aún sentía sus caricias sobre su piel, aún sentía el gusto de sus besos… las cosas no podían extenderse por más tiempo.

Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y extrajo el anillo que Josh le había dado. El celular sonó y Kate sintió una punzada de pena al ver la cara sonriente de Josh en el identificador.

-Hey…- dijo en voz bajísima.

-Hey, amor…- dijo Josh- ¿dormías?

-No… solo… pensaba…- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Bien… quería desearte buenas noches y proponerte que desayunemos juntos mañana… ¿qué te parece?

-Bien…- dijo e inspiró- ¿vienes a casa o prefieres que nos encontremos afuera?

-Ojalá tuviera tiempo de pasar por tu casa… tengo una junta médica a las 8.30 y me conozco… querré quedarme contigo…

-Bueno… yo tengo que ir a trabajar también…

-Entonces nos encontramos en donde siempre…- dijo él y Kate suspiró. Remy's. Eso le recordaba demasiado a Rick.

Cuando cortaron la comunicación, Kate cerró los ojos reflexiva. Las cosas serían más fáciles si por arte de magia Josh se fuera de su vida, sin hacer preguntas y sin sufrir, pero desgraciadamente, eso no ocurriría…

Con los ojos pesados y cansada, Kate se fue quedando dormida y al sonar su despertador a las 6.30, encontró un mensaje de Rick en su celular.

_"Buenos días, amor"_

Eso le arrancó la primera sonrisa de la mañana, aunque, minutos más tarde, recordara todo lo que ocurriría ese día…

* * *

**A Kate le espera una conversación con Josh... y esto pareciera que es lo único que falta... aunque las cosas podrían complicarse...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate entró a Remy's con una sensación rara en el estómago. Las heridas que le produciría a Josh ese día no la hacían sentirse orgullosa, pero sabía que eso no daba para más… ella no podía seguir posponiendo la relación con Rick…

Se sentó y pidió un café. Él no había llegado. Pensó en llamar a Rick, avisarle que estaba allí, pero estaba segura de que él se pondría nervioso y no quería que eso sucediera… Rick no podía hacer nada para ayudarla…

Rick había tenido una excelente idea ese día, le llevaría el desayuno a Kate, ya no le importaba lo que sus compañeros dijeran, pronto podrían blanquear su relación y eso lo hacía feliz.

Rick se bajó del taxi que había tomado en la puerta de Remy's y cuando estaba por entrar, la divisó sentada en una de las mesas del fondo. Era imposible que estuviesen más conectados. Inspiró hondo y cuando se decidía a entrar a sorprenderla, vio alguien acercándose a su mesa y ella, sonriente, besaba sus labios… Josh…

Sintió una indescriptible sensación de celos y amargura cuando vio la actitud de ella, seguramente se habrían encontrado para hablar, pero ella no necesitaba sonreírle así, ni besar sus labios… ya no más…

Las cosas no mejoraron, él le tomó la mano y la besó dulcemente y ella siguió sonriéndole…

Rick no pudo contenerse. Pero en lugar de entrar, tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje.

_"Buenos días, amor. Iba a invitarte a desayunar, pero veo que me ganaron. Diviértete."_

La vio mirar la pantalla de su celular y modificar su expresión en cuanto leyó el texto. Lo buscó. Ella sabía que él la estaba mirando, pero no lo encontraba. Y tampoco quería alertar a Josh. Kate no era ninguna tonta.

La vio escribir algo en el celular y un mensaje de texto le llegó segundos más tarde.

_"Yo te amo a ti, Rick. Confía en mi."_

Rick la miró una última vez y sacudió la cabeza. No hacía falta quedarse para ver lo que ocurría. Él le debía algo de confianza. Aunque tuviera miedo… aunque estuviera celoso…

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Josh al verla contestar el mensaje.

-No… solo… trabajo…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Me alegra haber podido verte… siento que estos días no te he visto y te extraño…- dijo Josh.

-Josh…

-Dime…

-Estuve pensando…- empezó Kate, y no podía casi mirarlo.

-¿Sobre mi propuesta?

-Así es…

-Bien… me alegra… estos días yo también estuve pensando…

-¿Sí?- ¿acaso él se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no podían ser como él quería?

-Pensé que quizás te presioné mucho y no quiero hacerlo… pero siento cosas muy profundas por ti… y bueno… creí que este era un paso lógico en nuestra relación…

-Josh…

-Perdón… dime…

-No… no puedo casarme contigo…

-Lo sé… ya te dije… siento haberte presionado…

-No, no… escúchame, Josh…

-Kate…

-Yo te quiero mucho… realmente pensé que lo nuestro era legítimo, que nos unía mucho más que el solo hecho de gustarnos…

-Espera un momento… ¿hice algo malo?

-No… no es eso, Josh… no es algo que hiciste… soy yo…

-¿Tú?

-Es que… estoy enamorada de otra persona… y… de verdad no quiero herirte… realmente yo te quiero mucho…

-Bueno… es un poco tarde para eso… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No lo sé… te vi ilusionado, luego me diste el anillo, realmente me apenaba hacerte sufrir en ese momento…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Por favor, dime que no es Castle…

Kate no le contestó. Se sentía una tonta, no por avergonzarse de su sentimiento, sino porque Josh lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás con él?

-No hace falta que te conteste eso…

-A mí sí me hace falta… quiero saberlo… quiero saber durante cuánto tiempo se rieron de mí…

-Con una mano en el corazón, Josh… ¿te parece que nosotros pudimos habernos reído de ti? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí con todo el cariño que nos une, tener que decirte esto? Pero las cosas son así… yo no puedo elegir de quién me enamoro… y tampoco puedo seguir haciendo de cuenta que no ocurre nada… no es justo para ti, pero tampoco para él y para mí…

-Tú sabes que él no es el indicado…

-¿Y quién es el indicado, tú?- le dijo Kate algo molesta.

-Eso creí… - dijo con rabia Josh.

-Escucha, Josh… siento haberte herido… pero no quiero mentirte más… yo no puedo seguir yendo contra la corriente y negando lo que me pasa… yo estoy enamorada de Rick… y quiero estar con él…

-Hace mucho tiempo que estás enamorada de él… pero pensé que me habías elegido…

-Y aún sabiendo que amaba a otra persona, igual quisiste estar conmigo…

-Pensé que un día te convencerías de que me amabas a mí…

-Lamentablemente, eso no es así…- dijo y Kate sacó de su bolsillo el estuche con el anillo- realmente espero que un día puedas regalarle este anillo a la mujer indicada para ti…

-Sí…- dijo Josh en voz baja y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, Josh…- dijo Kate pensando que él ya se iba.

-Estás cometiendo un error…- dijo él.

-No quiero que terminemos mal…- dijo Kate con algo de pena.

-Como quieras…- dijo y extendió su mano.

-Tengo muy buenos recuerdos contigo…- dijo Kate e intentó sonreír.

-Adiós, Kate…- dijo él- enviaré a alguien a recoger mis cosas y te enviaré las llaves de tu casa…

-Bien… muchas gracias…- dijo ella y lo vio irse, apesadumbrado.

Kate suspiró, la culpa que sentía era muy grande. Pero por suerte Josh era un buen tipo y en algún momento, si no lo había hecho ahora, la comprendería…

Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Rick.

_"Quiero verte, ahora"._

La respuesta de Rick no tardó en llegar. _"¿Necesitas ayuda con el doctor motociclista?"_

Kate sonrió y le contestó _"Él ya se fue. Pero hay alguien en la mesa de al lado que me sonríe con interés"._

_"Le devuelves la sonrisa y te juro que tendrás que esposarme"._

_"Suena prometedor". _Le contestó ella y esperó a que él escribiera algo más.

Como no obtuvo ningún otro mensaje, Kate estuvo a punto de volver a escribirle pero lo vio entrar corriendo hacia donde ella estaba y sonrió con alegría.

Se fundieron en un abrazo interminable y él la besó como si fuera la primera vez. Al separarse, se dieron cuenta de que los estaban mirando y sonrieron.

-Esta mujer me vuelve loco, sépanlo…- dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Vámonos de aquí, Castle…- le dijo tirando de su brazo.

-Pero… ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Mm…- dijo ella y lo miró alzando las cejas seductora- acabo de decidir que me tomaré el día… ¿alguna idea de lo que podríamos hacer?

-Detective Beckett… creo que ha recurrido al mejor lugar para invertir su tiempo libre…- dijo y la miró con deseo.

-Eso creí…- dijo ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, feliz y con una carga menos… después de tanto sufrir…

* * *

**Bueno, no creo que quede mucho de esta historia, pero me hizo muy feliz compartirla!**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Rick la miró desde lejos y suspiró. Desde que Josh, finalmente había desaparecido de la vida de Kate, ellos habían tenido una relación plena.

Era sábado a la noche y habían decidido quedarse en casa de ella. Rick la esperaba en el sillón con dos cervezas y ella preparaba el popcorn.

Kate se acomodó el cabello mientras buscaba algunas servilletas de papel para llevar y Rick no pudo dejar de mirarla. Hacía dos meses desde que lo había ido a buscar a los Hamptons y todavía él sentía que ella tenía un imán, algo que le impedía separar sus ojos de ella.

-Mmm…- dijo ella luego de probar de la enorme fuente- son salados…

-¿Te gustan?- dijo él abstraído mirándola.

-Sí… solo pensé que eran dulces…

-Ven aquí de una vez, Kate…- dijo él impaciente y ella tomó la fuente y se acercó despacio, la camisa de él que llevaba puesta revelando mucho más de lo que él podía soportar.

-Hey…- dijo ella consciente de la observación minuciosa- mírame aquí…- dijo señalando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- dijo él pestañeando con incomodidad.

-¿Aún no has visto suficiente?- dijo y a propósito pasó delante de él y se sentó a su lado colocando ambas piernas sobre la mesita.

-¿Soy yo quien se viste así?- dijo él a la defensiva.

-¿No te gusta?

-El problema es que no puedo dejar de mirarte…- dijo y desplazó la mano por la pierna hacia arriba y ella entornó los ojos.

-¿Cuánto hace que estamos juntos?- le dijo ella y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué importa? Lo que siento no cambia…

-¿Cómo qué importa?- dijo ella algo enojada- hace exactamente dos meses…

-Lo sé…

-Te habías olvidado…- dijo con algo de decepción.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidarme? Hoy es 7 de mayo…

-No, está bien…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-¿Realmente crees que me olvidé?- dijo y buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un estuche.

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Rick…- dijo con nerviosismo- no tenías que regalarme nada…

-Hace dos meses… - dijo y acarició su cara con ternura- no puedo dejar de sonreír, y eso es gracias a ti… y yo que pensé que antes había sido feliz… cada minuto contigo es un hermoso sueño, Kate…- dijo él y le entregó el estuche.

Kate lo aceptó y al abrirlo se encontró con una pulsera que ella le había dicho que le gustaba una vez que paseaban juntos.

-Dios, Rick… es hermosa…- dijo y lo abrazó, besando sus labios con ternura.

-Tú eres hermosa…- dijo y la ayudó a ponérsela.

-Yo… yo no te compré nada… pero sin embargo tengo algo para ti…- dijo y sonrió misteriosa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí…- dijo ella- pero miremos la película…- agregó y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Crees que no podré aguantarme?

-No es eso… sólo quiero disfrutar este momento…- dijo y encendió la televisión.

Rick la abrazó y disfrutaron de la cerveza, el popcorn y la película por un buen rato.

-Bien… ¿qué tienes para mí?- le preguntó luego de introducir un popcorn en la boca de ella y haciéndola fruncir la nariz.

-Mmmm…- dijo ella y tragó- ¿no era que te aguantarías?- sonrió.

-Definitivamente no puedo…- dijo él y ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo, ven…- dijo y se levantó y lo tomó de la mano.

-Detective…- dijo y la siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación- casi no puedo esperar a ver todo lo que me haces…

Kate encendió la luz de su habitación y cuando entraron, lo miró sonriente. Rick observó el lugar en busca de una pista.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Luego…- dijo y él la miró sin comprender.

-¿Entonces?

-Estuve pensando… mucho…- dijo ella y él la miró con interés- y… como me dijiste hace un rato… yo también soy muy feliz cada minuto que paso contigo… y estos dos últimos meses fueron los más plenos de mi vida…

-Kate…- dijo él algo nervioso.

-Entonces… pensé que quizás, podríamos hacer algo para sellar este increíble momento que estamos viviendo…- dijo y se puso seria.

-¿Sellarlo?

-Así que…- dijo y tragó saliva algo nerviosa- Rick… amor… ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo?- dijo y soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-¿Quieres decir, oficialmente?- dijo Rick nervioso.

-Oficialmente, sí…- dijo Kate y lo empujó, abriendo la puerta de su armario- mira… liberé la mitad para ti…- dijo y lo miró con algo de miedo, de pronto creyó que Rick podía sentirse presionado.

-¿De verdad quieres que vivamos juntos?- le dijo él apretando su mano.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Siempre pensé que cuando llegara el momento, sería yo quien te lo preguntaría…

-Lo siento, amor…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-No, no… pero sí… por supuesto que quiero…- dijo él y sonrió ante la cara de alivio de ella.

-Entonces…- dijo Kate y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Entonces…mañana mismo empezaré a traer mis cosas…

-Espera… ¿crees que tu madre y Alexis lo tomarán bien?

-¿Tú qué crees? Ellas te adoran, Kate…

-Pero te estoy llevando de la casa…

-Kate… ellas quieren mi felicidad… además, de vez en cuando podríamos ir para allá y quedarnos un tiempo…

-Es cierto…- dijo y lo abrazó.

-Bien…- dijo él y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, depositándolas exactamente en el objeto de sus fantasías- ¿qué tal si para festejar nos vamos a nuestra cama?

Kate lo miró a los ojos sonriente y tiró de su mano para llevarlo a la cama. Se acariciaron por un buen rato y luego, cuando terminaron abrazados, piel contra piel bajo las sábanas, Rick besó con dulzura su frente y la miró, inquieto por algo que seguramente estaba pensando.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella, permeable a su estado de ánimo.

-Solo pensaba…

-¿En qué?

-¿Qué tal si… si hacemos las cosas bien?

-¿Bien cómo?

-¿Te gustaría ser la señora Castle?-le dijo y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Castle…- quiso decir algo, pero no le salió nada.

-Sí, Castle…- dijo él algo nervioso.

-¿Me estás proponiendo…?- dijo ella casi sin poder mencionarlo.

-No, aún no lo estoy haciendo… pero si me das la más mínima esperanza, nos vestimos ya y vamos a ver a mi joyero… no voy a proponerte nada sin un anillo adecuado en mi mano.

-Rick…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé… nosotros hacemos todo al revés…- dijo y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Todo…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Entonces?

-Sí… por supuesto que sí… - dijo y lo besó.

Rick la tomó entre sus brazos mientras profundizaba el beso. Sentía una mezcla de emoción y satisfacción. Hacía tiempo que había pensado que le terminaría proponiendo casamiento a Kate, sin embargo no pensó que sería de esa forma. Tenía que aceptarlo, ellos eran particulares, lo habían sido siempre…

Luego de un buen rato en el que, por supuesto, volvieron a hacer el amor, Rick se levantó de un salto y Kate lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó mientras lo observaba divertida, correr desnudo juntando su ropa.

-Vístete… vamos a buscar el anillo, quiero proponerte matrimonio ya…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Podemos hacerlo mañana, relájate, Castle…- le dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Mañana no, ahora… te conozco detective… mañana podrías arrepentirte y no tomaré ese riesgo…

Kate asintió, se lo tenía merecido por tantas dudas. Se levantó y lo abrazó un momento para darle a entender que tenía razón. Luego fue a su armario y eligió un conjunto sencillo, aunque se le pasó por la cabeza un momento que quizás debería elegir mejor su ropa sobre todo ahora, que se convertiría en la señora Castle…

* * *

**Bien, hemos llegado al final. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Como siempre, estoy con algunos nuevos proyectos aquí, ya se enterarán! Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
